The Sword and his Shield-TEASER- Babies at the Borders Compilation
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: SUMMARY: Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, would never in a million years return to Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. Yet, here was his second-in-command, Peter, telling him it was time to return. There could only be one reason The Major would even consider it; the threat of Maria taking and changing his Mate for her newborn army. AU


**This is another Teaser Submission for the Babies at the Borders Compilation. I hope you enjoy the Teaser I hope you will donate to our cause. Please go to Facebook and Search Babies at the Borders Compilation**

* * *

 **Title: The Sword and his Shield-Teaser**

 **Author: LaTreasem1**

 **Beta: Betsy de Vos**

 **Banner and Manips: Heart for Twilight (Clo Rodeffer)**

 **Rating: M for future updates.**

 **Pairing Jasper/Bella**

 **SUMMARY: Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, would never in a million years return to Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. Yet, here was his second-in-command, Peter, telling him it was time to return. There could only be one reason The Major would even consider it; the threat of Maria taking and changing his Mate for her newborn army.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"It's time Major," my second- in- command said in his usual southern twang, as he entered my tent. Peter told me we needed to leave over and over. This was one time I had to admit in my long military career I was scared. I am the fucking God of War, and I feared nothing. But the thought of leaving this hellish place scared me more than I loathed staying here.

I'd let Peter, my second-in-command, my friend, and one of the only two people I considered family, escape years ago with his newly found mate, Charlotte. I had taken all of that bitch's punishment for letting them escape. I didn't care. I had felt an emotion emitting from both Peter and Charlotte, that I had never encountered before since being turned into a vampire. Love. It had been so intense, so awe-inspiring, it knocked me off-kilter for a moment.

Peter would sneak back into camp whenever the Mistress was away. He'd bring me, someone to drain, in hopes I would be strong enough to leave with him.

"Major, I can't leave you here. Please, you must come with us," Peter would say with venom tears stinging his eyes, as he held a human to my mouth. I was too weak to even feed. After the first few times of him feeding me like this, Maria would come back to find me well fed and her punishments became crueler. So, I started refusing Peter's offer to feed. At this point, I wished for death.

This time, Peter refused to take no for an answer. "It's time, Major," Peter said. "I will not leave you here to die at the hands of that sadistic bitch. There is another way to live. Charlotte and I have experienced it. Believe me, Major, there is more for you than this," Peter said. With that, my brother, my only friend in this godforsaken world, lifted me on his shoulder and ran me the hell out of that camp.

Now, seventy-five years, after leaving that sadistic bitch, Maria, Peter is trying to convince me we need to go back.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Peter, you have got to be shittin' me! What on God's green earth, would you, could you say to ever convince me to leave the life we've built here?" I said to Peter, as I was long-lining our newest filly around the exercise yard. Peter's eyes became shifty, like he wanted to tell me, but was warrin' with himself whether he should or not. Suddenly, Char appeared from out of the barn.

"For heaven's sake, Peter, tell him. I swear to God if you don't tell him I will," Char said with a scowl on her face. The emotions I felt coming off Peter were trepidation and fear. Finally, Peter let out an unneeded breath he'd been holding.

"Major, if we don't leave now and go back down south, your mate will be captured by Maria," the fear rolling off Peter in waves as the words came out of his mouth.


End file.
